memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Romulan ale
Redundant This page is redundant (see "Romulan Ale"), though I wasn't aware the site was that caps-sensitive. :) PhilTLL 10:19, 24 Jan 2004 (PST) :The fact that two drinks are the same color isn't that useful an observation. After all, cranberry juice and bloodwine are both the same color. -- EtaPiscium 05:08, 30 Oct 2004 (CEST) :: They are however, both potent Romulan alcoholic beverages that have the same physical appearance. That's a big similarity, and it does seem to imply that they are the same thing --Wingsandsword 05:48, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC). :::Why do the Romulans only have one kind of ale? -T'Porthos 21:43, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Who ever said Romulans have only one kind of ale? A lot of people like german beer, but there are plenty of kinds of it, people think cuban cigars are the best, but there are certainly more than a single type of those. "Romulan Ale" is a category of product, not necessarily a specific product in a particular bottle from only one maker. And just like germany produces wines and cuba probably makes cigarettes, those aren't the things they are famous for or most sought from them. --JCoyote 12:09, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Is it intentional that there are no TOS episodes listed in the References section? Stekev 04:12, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yes, it wasn't mentioned in TOS. Jaz talk 04:18, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::My mistake, I must have confused it with Saurian brandy. Stekev (talk) 04:51, June 6, 2019 (UTC) "Real" Romulan ale The article about "real" Romulan ale on Wikipedia is currently nominated for deletion and will probably be deleted. I've already removed mentions of "real" Romulan ale from Wikipedia's Romulan ale article. From what I've seen, Memory Alpha differs from Wikipedia in that while Wikipedia sees Star Trek from the real world's point of view, Memory Alpha sees it from Star Trek's own point of view. But I'm still unsure about this "real" Romulan ale. Should I remove mentions of it from here too? 17:56, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :I see no reason to remove it. Wikipedia likes to redfine their goals on an almost weekly basis (as best I can tell). The "recipe" here is merely part of the background information, included as one of those 'points of interest'. It would not deserve its own article, but as part of the current article, I see nothing wrong with it at all. -- Sulfur 19:17, 11 May 2006 (UTC) ::I can't imagine why "real" Romulan ale wouldn't be listed in Wikipedia. It certainly shouldn't have its own article, but it definitely belongs in the main Romulan ale article. As a matter of fact, I've just put it there, prior to coming here to see what was here. I've listed both the manufactured kind (the one you can only get in Las Vegas) and the homemade kind (two different recipes). But more importantly, why am I discussing on Memory Alpha what I've put on Wikipedia? Must be the after-effects of the bottle of Romulan ale I had last night (a gift from a friend who went to Vegas!)... -Etoile 16:41, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Forum:Earlier incident of Romulan Ale? I was just watching , and I noticed a blue beverage that looked similar to Romulan ale. I find this idea most intriguing, since it was in were Romulan ale was first mentioned. What do people think? Is it worth mention in the background of the Romulan ale article? I have considered the fact that this episode does not take place very long after , and it is unlikely that before this point any Romulan ale would have been available, and not much this short after (if any). I just thought it was an interesting coincidence. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:43, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :I think there is nothing to support this whatsoever. It's blue, so what? So is Andorian ale. At that point there is no evidence that there actual contact between the Roms and Feds that would even imply they were able to acquire ale, much less serve it at official functions. --Alan del Beccio 03:06, 18 November 2006 (UTC) I never suggested that this should be added to the canon portion of the article, but the background. It is still interesting (and would like to see you respond to that) that it is the sequel to this episode that first establishes the existence of this blue beverage, Romulan ale. In addition, I would point out that there is already a fair amount of info in the Romulan ale article on drinks not established to actually be Romulan ale. Hell, 2 out of the 3 images are of beverages that were never called Romulan ale. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:53, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::With that reasoning, I say go for it. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 03:56, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :There is still nothing to support such conjecture. There is no possible way, proof, much less insinuation that the Enterprise would have been able to acquire Romulan ale to serve at an official function mere weeks, months, or simpler: dozen and a half episodes after their first space-to-face encounter with the Romulans. The timeline simply doesn't allow for it. In terms of the two other images on the Romulan ale page, those instances make much more sense, beyond mere coincidence, than something the Federation would not have even had access to in the first place, as it poses the questions: 1) what might the blue beverage Spock was drinking onboard a Romulan battle cruiser be, and 2) what might the Romulan language term for "Romulan ale" be? Additionally, please don't "hot link" images from other websites, unless of course you are paying for the bandwidth. :) --Alan del Beccio 04:15, 18 November 2006 (UTC) I personally find the link to the beverage that "might" be the Romulan name for Romulan ale to be extremely weak. The only thing that is the same is that they are blue. You know how many brown drinks there are on Earth? Besides, you still have not responded to what I am suggesting, which is a short background note saying that it is interesting that there is a blue beverage here when the sequel to the episode would establish a blue beverage as Romulan ale. As I have now said 3 times I think, I am not trying to say in the canon portion that this IS Romulan ale. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:27, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::::This would also mean that you'd have to include every appearance of a blue drink in any Star Trek episode on the Romulan Ale page as well, and also have to add to articles about named blue drinks that it could also have been Andorian ale, synthehol, Vulcan port, Antarean brandy, kanar, Gorn meridor etc, that was served in . Adding a note to the Space Seed background notes would be okay I guess, but in the context of TOS, Antarean brandy would be a much more likely choice for the drink being served during Khan's dinner, as Antarean brandy, which looks exactly alike, was served during Miranda Jones' dinner. And, finally, during an earlier scene at the beginning of Khan's dinner it can be seen that the blue drink is being served by a yeoman, and it comes in Saurian brandy bottles... --Jörg 09:10, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :::::I don't follow any logical reasoning that because Khan drank something blue that was Romulan Ale once, that something he drank previously would also have been Romulan Ale. It would be like assuming because Quark was seen to have root beer at one point, that anything brown he's seen drinking must also be root beer. Khan was being served, Khan is an augment from earth, Khan at that point had no particular attachment, involvement, or awareness whatsoever of Romulans. there is no significance or connection at all between Khan and anything Romulan. Kirk would have been unlikely to serve a contraband and expensive intoxicant to someone who would be unprepared for it and unaware of why it is special. I doubt you'd serve Romulan Ale to someone who would say "Who the hell are the Romulans?", without at least telling them your breaking out the special reserve. Also, odds are in the script it was originally just something like "Blue Space Wine" if they even went that far. --JCoyote 18:06, 24 November 2006 (UTC) See my above replies, and the fact that I am NOT suggesting that this IS Romulan ale, but suggesting a background note on the fact that he also happened to drink a blue liquid. I'm not going to go into more detail, because I have already responded to the points you have made. Read those responses. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:15, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Also, Khan didn't drink Romulan Ale in STII. Kirk and McCoy did. Just thought I'd correct that. :P --From Andoria with Love 00:51, 25 November 2006 (UTC) 2283 The "throw away" dialogue of, "2283." "Yeah, well it takes this stuff a while to ferment" , has always bothered me. Any way you slice it, it makes no sense. So what if it was bottled in 2283? Receiving the ale in 2285 infers nothing*. Likewise, to suggest that 2283 is an old bottling date would place Star Trek II in the 24th century. If anything, Kirk and McCoy seem to act like the 2283 date is a "Do Not Use Until" date, implying that fermentation is still taking place within the bottle and that Star Trek II is set before 2283. *Perhaps the humor between Kirk and McCoy is that McCoy has had this bottle for at least 2 years (and gets a shipment now and then from a ship that crosses the neutral zone). I have come to believe the theory that Kirk was joking. But i have also come to believe the date is misleading. Kirk can likely read Romulan, I assume he had to speak it in "Enterprise Incident" or he would not have passed as a Romulan. (English for our benefit). But I doubt he would have the skill to relate a Romulan date to an Earth date. I have come to suspect that the date of 2283 was a Romulan year, not an Earth year. Which could make it 100 Romulan Years old, or 2 Romulan years old. --TOSrules 03:16, 11 February 2007 (UTC) I removed the following: Romulan ale may take up to two years to ferment. In 2285, Admiral James T. Kirk noted that the bottle of Romulan ale Doctor Leonard McCoy gave him as a birthday gift was dated 2283. ( ) ::as there is no way to know if (assuming that it is an Earth date) it took two years to ferment or two years to get it to Kirk's possession. As said above, it might not even be an Earth date. --31dot 18:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Romulan ale ingredients Where is this from? And is it really necessary since we mention "real" recipes in the background already? --From Andoria with Love 05:35, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Romulan Ale 1 1/2 oz white rum 1 oz Blue Curacao liqueur Sprite® soda 6 drops Tabasco® sauce :''Pour rum and curacao into a tall, narrow glass. Fill (almost) with sprite, and add tabasco sauce. Add a grain of salt, and serve. :''Serve in: Collins Glass Romulan ale ingredients (redux) piusg's Romulan Ale 10oz hot apple cider (opaque--NOT clear) 1tsp (or to taste) Zoots brand liquid cannabis extract 1) Make no plans for about 8 hours. 2) Heat cider to taste. 3) Stir in Zoots. 4) Enjoy thoroughly. Suggested chasers: stand-up comedy, or William Shatner "singing." Don't have Zoots in your area? Well, find yourself a border ship that sneaks in a case every now and then from Washington or Colorado (as of 9/2015). Piusg (talk) 17:47, September 2, 2015 (UTC)piusg Different Color in Nemesis The change in color doesn't necessarily imply a continuity error. I once sampled a 35-year old wine that was the color of whiskey. I don't remember for sure, but I suspect that it spent most of those years in an oak barrel, which is where Whiskey gets its color. Something similar could be postulated for Roumulan Ale. It is stored in the voids of Dilithium mines, in oxygen depleted caverns. Medicinal Purposes Personally I thought Doctor McCoy was just making a joke in The Wrath Of Khan about the "medicinal purposes" of the romulan ale he had. If it was an alcholic beverage ( that would, obviously, contain alchol ) it could in theory be used as for such things but so could vodka, and vodka isnt listed in memory alpha as having medicinal purposes, so i feel that its kinda irelavent information? :Please remember to sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~), so we know you made them. :) :I would tend to agree- it seemed like a sarcastic comment. I don't think that means it needs to be removed, but perhaps reworded and put in a different context.--31dot 22:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) : I also noticed the removed sentence and attempted to restore it(but Cobra beat me :) ) I'm not sure why this was removed, as both statements were made in the movie.--31dot 01:46, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::* McCOY: I only use it for medicinal purposes. I got aboard a ship that brings me in a case every now and then across the Neutral Zone. Now don't be a prig. ::*KIRK: 2283. ::*McCOY: Yeah well it takes this stuff a while to ferment. Here now, gimme. ...Now you open this one. :: Indeed. --Alan 02:50, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::He was indeed making a very tongue-in-cheek joke. Like "420," "ganja," "Mary Jane," and other colloquialisms for referring to cannabis and cannabis use, "I only use it for medicinal purposes" is a wink and a nod at cannabis, and the screenwriters' tacit support of it. Piusg (talk) 17:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC)piusg Romulan ale in Star Trek Beyond? Regarding the following sentence: In 2263 of the alternate reality, drank Romulan ale at 's birthday party on Starbase Yorktown. ( ) I checked a transcript of STB, but Romulan ale doesn't actually figure in the dialogue, so how do we know that it appeared in the film? Do we see a bottle label onscreen or behind-the-scenes at least? -- PreviouslyOn24 (talk) 08:04, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :It was some background dialog(in the birthday party scene at the end, I think). 31dot (talk) 09:19, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, Scotty can be heard in the background, saying, "Can I get three, uh, Romulan ales for me?" --Defiant (talk) 09:30, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Great, thanks for the information. -- PreviouslyOn24 (talk) 09:50, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Anything which happened in a reality (alternate, mirror universe) or timeline other than the prime one is italicized. --LauraCC (talk) 15:47, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Removed I removed the following recipe for "real" Romulan ale. There are dozens of websites out there with varying recipes. I left one in which stems from an actual cocktail book. Kennelly (talk) 16:53, February 26, 2018 (UTC) "Another known mix is Blue Curaçao, Creme de Banana, and cream soda or ginger ale." Ale color in Nemesis. I'm curious as to the reason for declaring Romulan ale a different color in Nemesis. Is this simply based on the drinks seen on the tables at the reception? If so, I submit this is an incorrect assumption. Worf has a hangover, implying that Romulan ale was consumed the night before, not at the reception itself. The Romulan ale seen on the table during Picard and Shinzon's discussion later in the film is blue. --Ten Lubak (talk) 23:55, August 10, 2019 (UTC)